


Beach Trip

by BlueTeamSucks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix was practically skipping along the sand covered pavement. Emily was happily walking next to him, occasionally letting out a giggle or spinning around. Washington and Locus trailed a few steps behind them, looking considerably less joyful. Wash was moaning about the sun and Locus was giving an eight-year-old kid a death glare for nearly tripping him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Trip

Felix was practically skipping along the sand covered pavement. Emily was happily walking next to him, occasionally letting out a giggle or spinning around. Washington and Locus trailed a few steps behind them, looking considerably less joyful. Wash was moaning about the sun and Locus was giving an eight-year-old kid a death glare for nearly tripping him.

The sun beat down on them and the wind was only helping in blowing warm, salty air in their faces. They had all woken up that morning sticky and piled in a bed together with a busted AC. Felix had quickly decided that today was the perfect day for a beach trip.

So, they spent the next four hours finding swimsuits and getting stuck in traffic to come to a crowded shore. Felix and Emily were absolutely ecstatic. Neither of them had ever been to the shore, so they had no idea what to expect. Wash had been a couple of times before, but Locus had grown up in Brazil, so he had practically lived there.

They reached the boardwalk and Felix was ready to kick off his flip-flops already. Luckily, common sense stopped him, he really didn't want to get a splinter. People pushed passed him, carrying sandy children and sporting bright red sunburns. The air smelled like salt and deep-fried food. Waves crashed against the sand and the noises of cheap arcade games floated down the boardwalk. Felix loved it already.

Emily apparently thought the same thing, because she was bouncing on the balls of her feet as Wash payed for passes. He handed out bright yellow wrist bands, which Felix carelessly strapped onto his wrist, then did Emily's for her.

Once everyone was ready, they jogged down the wooden stairs and onto the sand. Felix immediately stepped out of his shoes and wriggled his toes into the sand. He sighed at the sensation, then bent down to pick his shoes up.

He grinned at Emily. "Take your shoes off."

Emily gave him a skeptical look, then took her sandals off. She gasped, "Felix, it's burning! How can you stand it?"

Felix shrugged. "You get used to it, it's not that bad."

Emily shook her head, but refused to put her shoes back on. Wash and Locus followed their lead and walked behind them, carrying their shoes as well.

It took them a moment to find a good spot. The shore was crowded with umbrellas and blankets and people playing frisbee. A stray ball nearly took out Wash twice. Felix scouted a spot that was close to the water with not very many people around it.

Locus tried to get them to move to a different spot, but Emily refused to budge. Eventually, he gave up on the stubborn doctor with a shrug. Emily set up her chair that she had been carrying over her shoulder since the car. It was close enough to the water that the waves would occasionally wash over her feet. Wash started to spread out their blanket and Locus easily dug their umbrella into the sand so that it wouldn't move.

Felix pulled off his shirt and at the arguing of Wash, messily put on some sunscreen. He did make sure to evenly cover his tattoos, however. As he tried to get some on his back, he suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, Wash? Will you do my back?" Felix tossed him the bottle of sunscreen.

Wash deftly caught it. "Sure, turn around."

Felix did as he was told and turned so he was facing away from Wash. Wash smoothed the cold cream on Felix's shoulders and worked down his way down, making sure to pay extra attention to his lower back.

Shooting Wash a wink, Felix grinned as he finished up. "You want me to help you?" He offered.

Nodding, he pulled off his gray T-shirt, revealing his large amount of freckles. Felix did as Wash had and slowly rubbed sunscreen onto Wash's back, taking his time to make sure he covered the entire surface. He only stopped when Emily started whining about needing the sunscreen.

Wash slid on his sunglasses and settled down on the blanket. Felix gave him an exasperated look. "I did not just massage you so that you could sit in the shade all day. Get in the water with me."

Wash and Locus did not look like they wanted to get in the ocean, so Felix had to start promising things.

"I'll clean the entire bathroom all by myself," Felix said as if were the best deal in the world. Neither of them looked that convinced, the weirdos actually liked doing the cleaning. Felix sighed. "I won't hog the blankets tonight."

Locus rolled his eyes. "You steal blankets so often, I'm pretty sure it's physically impossible for you to stop."

Emily set down the sunscreen. "All of you, water. Now."

Wash struggled to his feet and Locus sighed in defeat. Felix gave Emily a jealous look. "I have no idea how you do it."

Emily stood on her tiptoes and patted Felix on the cheek. "Piggy back, please."

Felix leaned down and allowed Emily to climb onto his back. Once she was on, he stood up straight. Emily pointed to the ocean and Felix went in the direction she was guiding him in. He shouldered past a very wet, very large, and very shirtless guy to get to the water.

Wash and Locus followed closely behind them, watching in amusement. Wash had a small smile on his face and Locus's arm was around his waist.

Felix hesitantly put a toe in the water. He yelped and quickly jumped away from the water. Locus laughed as he waded into the water. Felix narrowed his eyes at the show-off and stepped back into the water.

"How bad is it?" Emily asked nervously from her perch on Felix's back.

"It's fucking freezing." Felix shivered as he forced himself to go knee-deep. His language earned him a glare from a mother, who herded her children away from them.

Emily smacked him on the head. "Don't swear in public, you jerk."

Felix winced. "Alright, alright. Sorry."

Wash walked up to them. "You guys okay? Too cold for you, Felix?"

Emily shrieked as Wash's movements splashed water onto her legs. "Don't do that!"

Felix watched as Wash's expression changed to realization, then determination. Emily, who was busy trying to scramble farther up Felix, didn't see the grin on Wash's face. He motioned for Felix to walk further into the ocean.

Taking a couple more steps, Felix found himself waist deep in the water. His legs had gone numb, but he still shivered. They were now close enough to Locus to get his attention without making too much noise. Locus shot them a confused look.

"No Felix, back up," Emily ordered him, tugging on his hair.

Locus raised his eyebrows as Felix went deep enough for Emily's feet to dip into the water. Emily squealed as Wash suddenly hugged her tightly. He pulled her off of Felix's back and shifted her so that she was in a bridal carry. She struggled in Wash's strong arms. Wash laughed loudly as he slowly lowered Emily to the water. Locus chuckled to himself as Felix watched in satisfaction.

Felix glanced over his shoulder and his eyes widened. There was a huge wave approaching quickly. Parents scooped up their children and people with boards braced themselves.

"Uh, guys?" Felix squeaked out a warning. He backpedaled to try and find better ground, the sand where he had been standing was loose and was constantly shifting with the ocean.

Wash looked up at the last second and was instantly hit with a face-full of salty water. Felix was knocked off of his feet and was forced back by the unrelenting water. It took him a minute to find a spot to stand.

Felix came up sputtering with stinging eyes and sinuses. He had made the mistake of gasping for air while underwater, something he would never be doing on purpose again. Felix's eyes burned as he blinked.

Locus stroked over and offered him a shoulder to grab onto. Felix gladly accepted the help and took a few deep breaths. Emily popped up near them, like a gopher. She coughed a couple of times and leaned against Locus and Felix for support. The water was around their chests now, but she was much shorter than them.

Wash had ended up closer to the shore, he had to push through the crowds once again to get back to the rest of them. As soon as he was in earshot, he asked, "You guys okay? That was a huge wave!"

Felix gave Wash a thumbs-up and Emily breathlessly nodded. Locus tugged at their arms. "Come on, let's go back to the shore for awhile. We came come back to the water later."

Locus pulled them back to shore with little protest. As soon as they were at their blanket, Emily collapsed in her very wet chair. Almost all of their stuff was soaked from the wave. Felix finally knew why nobody else was at this spot and why Locus had wanted to move.

Everyone instantly made sure their electronics were okay. Wash's earbuds were busted, but other than that, their phones were fine. Felix breathed a sigh of relief and sank to the sand. The grains stuck to his wet body and Felix finally knew what everyone meant when they said that sand got _everywhere_.

He shifted his hand through the warm sand, ignoring Wash's complaining about the water. Felix lazily piled sand onto his legs, trying not to laugh at the sensation. Occasionally he would find a stick or a cigarette butt and he would toss those aside.

Wash wandered over and gingerly sat down next to him, being careful to not coat himself in sand. "What are you doing?"

Felix poured another handful of sand over his mostly covered legs. "Burying myself in the sand. Wanna help?"

Wash shrugged, like he had nothing else to lose. "Sure."

He grabbed an armful of sand and dumped it on Felix's stomach. Felix happily leaned back and let Wash do all of the work. He would occasionally try to help by scooping sand onto himself, but Wash would scold him for moving.

Emily got up from her chair, fully rested. She giggled when she saw Felix half covered in sand. "I'll wake up Locus so that he can see this."

Felix watched out of the corner of his eyes as Emily shook Locus awake. He was too afraid to move his head, in case he got sand in his eyes. Locus grumpily came over and stared down at Felix with a slightly amused expression.

"You look like an idiot." He rolled his eyes as Felix grinned up at him.

Emily lightly smacked his arm. She bent over and pushed a pile of sand at Felix. "Come on, Locus, let's finish this."

Locus sighed, but still sat down close to Emily and Wash. He reluctantly dropped sand on Felix's chest and shoulders. "You're going to have to sit in the car with sand all over you, you know that, right?"

Felix resisted the urge to shrug. "I don't care."

Snickering, Wash shook his head. "Oh, believe us. You will care once we need to hose you down with sea water at the public showers."

"Wait, what?" Felix definitely didn't want to get back in the cold water agin, let alone be sprayed with it.

"Done!" Emily jumped up happily and grabbed something from her backpack. It was her phone. Before Felix could protest, she snapped a picture. "I'm going to use that as my screensaver."

Felix narrowed his eyes at her. "How bad is it?"

Emily turned the screen toward him, so that he could see the picture. It wasn't too bad, his hair had dried weird from the salt water and there was sand on his face, but as always, he looked great. Felix grinned at the picture.

"Now try to get out," Wash suggested.

Felix easily kicked the sand off of himself and stood up. Sand fell as he shook himself like a wet dog. Wash, Emily, and Locus all threw their hands up to shield themselves from the grains. A layer of sand still coated Felix.

Locus chuckled at the sight. Felix knew that he probably looked stupid. "Come on, let's go wash that off."

Felix followed Locus as he led him to a small shower by the boardwalk. There was a line for it, which Locus waited for patiently. Felix, not so much.

Once it was their turn, Locus made Felix stand under the stream of very cold water. Felix quickly scrubbed off the sand just to escape the freezing spray. Locus made him wait an extra thirty seconds, just to make sure that he had washed off all of the sand.

Felix finally stepped out, his teeth chattering. As Locus turned to leave, Felix shook his head quickly. "Wait! C-can you c-carry me back?"

Locus shot him an annoyed look. "Why would I want to do that?"

Felix shrugged, trying to hug himself for warmth. "So that I don't get all sandy again. Plus I'm really c-cold."

Surprisingly, Locus begrudgingly agreed. Felix giddily jumped onto his back. Locus stumbled forward a few steps, but somehow didn't drop him. He carried Felix through the crowds of people, being careful to not kick up too much sand in Felix's direction.

Felix rested his head against Locus's back and closed his eyes. He could hear the waves from the ocean as they washed up on the shore and the squawks from the seagulls and children. Felix blocked out any other noise and concentrated on the warmth of the sun on his back. The water would probably dry quickly in this heat.

He could hear Locus talking to Wash and Emily, but he didn't care. They were talking about leaving, which was alright with Felix. He was too tired to think about doing anything else that day. There was some shuffling around and he was pulled off of Locus's back by Wash. Wash carried him bridal style effortlessly.

Before Felix had realized what was happening, they were in the car. He wanted to fall asleep, but first he managed to mumble out, "Love you guys."


End file.
